Sing-a-Song Shine
Sing-a-Song Shine is a talking Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! plush toy made by Fisher-Price. It comes with a small Wubbzy plush. Contents http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/Sing-a-Song_Shine?li_source=LI&li_medium=wikia-footer-wiki-rec# hide#Description #Details ##Shine ##Wubbzy #Trivia #Gallery Description Sing-a-Song Shine can talk and sing when you press her belly. She sings the first verse of Sing a Song and says three different phrases: #''"Awesome!"'' #''"C'mon, let's do it!"'' #''"Sing a song! (Sing, Sing!) Sing along! (Sing, sing!) Ooooooooo! Sing, sing, sing! Sing a song! Sing to yourself! Sing for everyone! Just keep on singin' the song and make it fun! Sing it out loud, or soft as a feather! Just singin' a song, can bring us all together!"'' #''"Hi, guys!"'' The song is sung after every two phrases, and the next phrases and song play in a certain order after one another, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 3, 4, 2, 3; then repeats. Details Shine The Shine plush has aqua blue colored plush fabric for the skin and yellow plush fabric for the hair. Her face and lashes are sewn on with black thread, inside the mouth is red and its tongue is pink, and the light reflections on the eyes and nose are sewn white. Her hair goes down to the bottom of her upper dress. Her fingers, except the thumbs, are connected together. The right wrist has a purple bracelet made of satin fabric that's connected to one side of her wrist. The left hand holds a irremovable microphone. Its handle is blue and made of plush fabric; and its grill is grey, made of satin fabric and has a darker grey stitched diamond texture. She has a bow on top of the hair on her head and is also made of satin fabric. The sides are light purple and have many white stars with indigo outlines around them, and the middle is pink and attaches the bow on her hair. Her upper dress and skirt are colored light purple pink and made of satin fabric. Her upper dress covers her whole torso and has a white star with an indigo outline centered on the front and is made of iron-on fabric. The back of her upper dress has a vertical Velcro opening to access the voice box. Her lower dress is purple, made of satin fabric and goes down to her shoes. Her shoes are light purple, made of satin fabric and have many white stars with indigo outlines all around them. The bottom of her shoes are colored light purple pink. The far sides above them have small light purple ribbon bows attached on the bottom of the leg areas of her lower dress. Wubbzy This Wubbzy plush is small and has yellow colored plush fabric for the whole body; it's face is sewn on with black thread, inside the mouth is red and its tongue is pink, and the light reflections on the eyes and nose are sewn white. His arms are sticking up in the air and their hands are open. The legs are attached on the bottom-front of the torso, designed to be a sitting plush. His tail is sticking out the left side and its beginning is connected to the bottom of his back. The rest of it is roughly shaping a square around its outer sides and a circle around its inner sides. Trivia *On Amazon, the manufacturer's description about this toy said that the Wubbzy plush has a magnet in his mouth and putting it near Shine's mic will make Wubbzy talk. He'll also say "Wow,wow!" while Shine is singing Sing a Song like in Wubb Idol. However, he doesn't. **It's likely that that's how the toy was originally planned to be made, but was scrapped because it didn't work properly, and they forgot to fix the description. Gallery Category:Toys